


Family Bonds

by callformybones



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Extremely Underage, Family Incest, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Mating, Mother-Son Relationship, Multiple mates, Omegaverse, Parent/Child Incest, Possessive Behavior, Scenting, Shotacon, Taboo, Underage Pregnancy, Underage Sex, eventual mating, underage mating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 20:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17495246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callformybones/pseuds/callformybones
Summary: Alphas always get what they want; and what Lucian Taylor wants is to have a traditional, closely bonded family. In this world, it used to not be so uncommon to mate with your children and raise them up as such, bouncing a happy baby on your cock instead of your knee- Old fashioned is just how the man likes it, and as it turns out, his family does too.





	1. Meet The Taylors

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE look at the warnings before you read this story. It's all laid out up there, so don't ignore it and then come screaming at me in my comment section.  
> I know I'm going to hell, and I hope there's yummy shota sin to indulge in when I get there.
> 
> -Ghoul

Family was something that had always been extremely close to the heart of Lucian Taylor. He was, in all senses of the word, traditional. He liked to think he got that from his father, a strong-willed alpha who had raised him in a household of tough love and hard work. However, he was a bit more of a softie than his gruff father, who had long since passed along with his mother. Lucian was now the head of his own household; one that bloomed with his beautiful mate, Orion, and their seven-year old son, Eden. 

When Orion had just become pregnant with their first pup, Lucian made it very clear that he intended on raising the boy the same way his own father had done with his omega siblings, given that the pup was born an omega. To his satisfaction, his mate had no qualms with this, even encouraging it and fantasizing about how loving and close the family would be once their little angel was born. Now, his mate was two months pregnant with another pup, and their first child was growing fast and becoming such a pretty thing. 

Of course, Eden had no objections to his parent's ways. He was first introduced to it before he could even do anything, still a squirming thing in his mother's arms, alternating between suckling on Orion's nipples for milk and being fed alpha seed in his bottles, (both of which he always took with greedy swallows.) Needless to say, he had been groomed from birth into this lifestyle, and since he was such a happy child, his parents were always reassured that they had done things right. 

Lucian took pride in how much joy his son felt when simply being with his family; his chest puffed up anytime his son expressed how much he loved him or that he had friends who were jealous of how "fun" and "cool" his family was. It made it all even better that his son carried his father's physical traits too, his dark brown hair and matching brown eyes that sat above a curved little nose sparked that extra bit of enjoyment when he got to see his own creation staring up at him with admiration on his face as he told him of his school friends' envy. 

Eden had just gotten home from school too, hopping right off the bus and running up to his mother, who was waiting by the mailbox with a juice box. "Hi, baby!" He greeted happily, hugging and kissing his son before handing him his juice and following him inside. He didn't even have to ask before the brunette was spilling all the details about his day at school. Eden attended an all-omegan elementary school, and he would someday go to the junior high and high school branches. Omegan curriculum was notably easier than alphas, though for obvious reasons, omegas learned more household skills and life knowledge rather than science and numbers and things that were better left for alphas, as they'd be the ones with jobs, earning money and providing for their lovers and pups.

The young boy loved his classes too, not at all concerned with any mathematics or the like. His favorite class was Etiquette, where he was beginning to learn how to act like a proper young omega and how to treat alpha guests and those older than him. The only thing he didn't like was homework. Lucian and Orion always had a little laugh about how he had no idea how much harder and more extensive his homework would be someday, but they never told him that, not wanting to discourage the boy in his youth. Lucian had made a rule that homework had to be done by supper, as the time after that was practically sacred to the alpha. That was family time. So, even though he did not particularly want to start on his worksheet, Eden came right into the living room and plopped down, unzipping his glittery, plastic backpack, and began on his work. 

While his mother began to start dinner in the kitchen, the boy would occasionally call out and ask questions, usually making sure he knew what a word meant or how to do something. Orion had just finished plating up dinner, (another one of his mate's expectations was that food was to be on the table before he got home), when the front door unlocked and his mate came through the doorway. The man hung up his keys and walked into the kitchen, sniffing the air and smiling as he came to kiss his mate. "Smells just great, love. Oh, and the food too." He gave his now blushing mate a grin and came to the living room next, chuckling to himself at the sight of his son, flat on his tummy with a marker in hand, skirt riding up a bit to show off cotton panties. 

"Eden, sweetheart." He said, amused that his son had been so concentrated on checking his now finished homework that he hadn't even noticed his father come inside. He was such a smart little boy. The child whipped around, already grinning as he jumped up and was scooped into strong arms, giggling and pushing his face into the crook of his daddy's neck, where his scent gland was. "Daddy! I missed you so much today." He was given two firm kisses Lucian before he was set down and led to the dining room, where everyone sat. "I missed you too, sweet boy." 

Their conversations while they ate were the usual. All three talked about their day, with Eden babbling about school to his father, and Orion talking about preparations for the new baby, which led to both son and father to excitedly talk about the upcoming addition to the family. Eden was excited to have a little sister or brother to play with, but he did voice come concern about the baby taking all of mommy's milk, which made both parents laugh. Once they were all finished, each one wiping their mouths and sighing in contentment, they all got up to go about their usual evening business.

Orion cleaned the kitchen, Eden returned to the living room with Lucian, sitting on his lap as he was watching the news and unwinding from his work day. During a commercial, the boy held up his homework to let his father see, making sure he'd done it all correctly. He was met with praise by both of his parents, as his mother came in and sat, having just finished up loading their dishwasher. "You are so smart, Eden." The alpha cooed, watching the proud second grader go to his backpack and slide his paper into a folder, which was then put back into his bag. He crawled all the way back to his daddy next, clearly excited to have some play time now that his homework was over and the news was off.

Without the child even having to ask, Lucian smiled knowingly and unbuckled his belt, then unzipped his pants. "Go on ahead, little omega. I know you're hungry for daddy, aren't you? You've gone all day without your alphas cock." To this, Eden's eyes lit up and he dove right in between his fathers legs, pulling down his briefs and making quick work to nuzzle his already growing length. His father and mother continued talking about their days, casually having conversation about this and that while the boy buried his head into the alpha's crotch. He was eagerly sucking and licking, paying special attention to his father's knot.

He often dreamed about being knotted by daddy, and even though he knew someday it would happen, it seemed like it was lightyears away. Lucian had told him that he was much too young and small to be knotted and bred, but that no other alpha would ever do those things to him but his father. Their family was pure, genes kept in tight confinement and full of nothing but love and trust, which always made the child feel happy. He was lucky. It wasn't long before his daddy was humming and stroking his hair, cum squirting into his mouth and down his throat, all of which he swallowed with ease. Already knowing it would be asked of him, he opened his mouth and showed his father that he had downed it all, earning a approving grunt. "Good boy. Alpha seed has key nutrients that are so,so important for little omega boys and girls." 

The man watched his graceful boy for just a moment more before standing, Eden in his arms, and announcing that they were going to bathe before bed. Orion smiled and reminded Eden to make sure he washed behind his ears, before flipping the tv to a home improvement show. Once in the bathroom, warm water was drawn into the bath, and father helped son strip before doing the same himself. The child insisted on bubble bath and some toys, both of which Lucian didn't object to. Finally, they both sat in hot water, the boy moving a toy boat through the water and around mounds of bubbles, which he was pretending were islands in the ocean. 

Their bath was loving and relaxing, involving lots of deep kisses and sweet nothings whispered from a father's lips to his son's ear. During their time in the water, the alpha did his daily inspection of his child's cunt, having the boy spread his quivering legs in the water as long fingers opened his folds and felt around. It was all part of being a father who made sure what he had claimed was still his. After bathing himself and his baby, Lucian got out and wrapped a towel around his waist before holding another open for Eden, who hopped out and left a few puddles in his wake, making his father puff out an airy laugh from his nose. It was almost bed time by then- for Eden anyway, and so the boy was brought to his room and put into a soft nightie. 

The omega almost never wore panties to sleep, as his father said there was no need for them in their home, unless he was cold. Although usually, when he got cold in the night, he just crawled into bed with his mommy and daddy. Speaking of mommy, Orion had come up not long after they'd gotten dressed, his own nightgown on, and was now standing behind Lucian as their son was put into bed. "It's time for milk. I want my baby to have a warm, full tummy while he sleeps." He said, slipping the straps of his nightie down his shoulders so that his chest was exposed. His body was used to this routine, his nipples already leaking, eager to feed the baby boy. Eden made grabby hands, making his mother laugh and come to sit on the edge of the bed, where the child crawled up and latched on, cradled in soft arms as he sucked and slurped, earning moans from his mother. Lucian watched, primal instinct lighting up inside him as his two beloved omegas whined together, both practically begging for him to pull his cock out. 

He told himself that his pregnant mate would get quite the knotting after their angel was asleep, and it was going to be a knotting so hard that his unborn baby would be fucked senseless along with its mother. For now though, he focused on the pleasure he got from his mate feeding their son in the most natural, gorgeous way possible. They didn't intend on stopping breastfeeding until Eden had pups of his own, so all these years and some more to come had been filled and would be filled with sweet milk for the young boy every single night.

He could tell his sweetheart was getting sleepy by how lazily he was sucking on Orion's breast, though he still had a hand there, squeezing occasionally and gulping down liquid. Lucian decided he'd go ahead and give his son his lullaby, which consisted of a soft orgasm to put him to sleep. When he was a baby, the man would get up in the night with his mate and comfort the crying baby by rubbing it's tiny pussy with one finger, and that had led to two year old Eden being penetrated with his father's pinky in his toddler bed, and now he was promptly finger-fucked every night, ensuring he'd get a good nights sleep. As the boy drank, Lucian sat next to his mate and hummed, reaching over first to firmly squeeze the milky tit, making both omegas moan at the sudden squirt. He easily slipped a hand between his son's legs and began rubbing his clit with two fingers, the magic already working as Eden slowed his sucking. Once he was nice and wet, two fingers were pushed into his underage cunt, and his body jolted as he was quickly relieved, his walls tightening around his father's fingers after just minutes. He pulled off his mother's nipple with a small gasp, though his eyes remained closed. 

The alpha sucked wetness off his fingers and watched his son fall asleep as Orion slipped off the bed and tucked Eden in. The two parents stayed for a minute or two, making sure their baby was good and asleep before Lucian was up and roughly grabbing his mate, dragging him to their own bed.


	2. A New Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's now nearing the end of Orion's pregnancy and Eden can't seem to stop talking about his unborn sibling. He also constantly asks his father if he can have pups too, though he is always met with an amused, "No, not yet." 
> 
> When his alpha brother is born though, Eden put on quite the performance, showing off how well he can care for the baby after inheriting his mother's tenderness and learning so much about motherhood and nurturing from school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a disclaimer, this isn't going to be a story that continues from the place it last left off each chapter. More of a collection of peeks into a happy family's life. I debated between just making this a series, but decided I liked keeping things neat and all in one place.
> 
> Thanks for the positive feedback so far! Glad to see there are so many other dirty sinners like myself. 
> 
> -Ghoul

Honestly, why did pregnancy have to take so unbelievably long? Maybe it was the seven year old boy's lack of understanding of the concept of time, but all he knew was that it sure took ages for his little brother to get there. He and his father had both taken great joy in watching Orion's tummy grow over the months, and Eden especially liked watching how the two interacted with each other when his mother was glowing like an omega should be. He would watch sometimes, when the baby would kick and Lucian would feel all over his mate's round tummy, practically purring and constantly scenting him. 

As silly as it was, sometimes he felt a pang of envy, wishing he himself could experience bearing pups and being held so closely by his daddy. This wasn't to say that Lucian forgot or neglected his little boy, though. In fact, the alpha was more handsy than ever, given that his mate was so far into the pregnancy that a rough fuck now would damage him and the baby. Nowadays, Lucian almost constantly had a hand at least touching his son, mostly keeping it on his thighs or with an arm wrapped around his tummy. Sometimes if he really felt his instincts kick in, he'd stuff his large hand down into Eden's panties, cupping his cunt and licking his scent glands from behind as they sat and snuggled. 

It seemed like any other day, really, when the baby came. The family was out in the backyard one evening, Orion and Lucian sitting on the porch and watching Eden run about and climb his plastic playground. They had all had supper and had decided to come outside, given that it was warm and the air smelled sweet like the honeysuckle bush that grew up the side of their house. Lucian knew it was happening just seconds before his mate's water broke, already jumping up and pulling the omega into his arms. Liquid splattered onto the patio cement and their son stopped his playing, looking over to watch. Did mommy pee on the ground? No, he remembered his mother talking about how his body would release...oh. Oh! The baby! 

Lucian called Eden over and told him to run upstairs to get the bag that the couple had packed for the hospital previously, while he got Orion to the car. The boy did exactly as he was told, anxiety and excitement lighting up in the pit of his stomach as he dashed upstairs to his parents bedroom. It was all really happening! Finally, he'd get to see birth and meet his sibling. His parents had decided to wait and find out whether or not the baby was an alpha or an omega when it was born, which just added a whole new layer of thrill to the whole thing. Somehow, they all managed to get into the car, buckled and ready, in just a few minutes. The alpha had been through all this once before, and kept himself composed and calmed with classic ease. He drove with one hand, letting his mate hold and squeeze the other.

Once at the hospital, they made a beeline for the maternity ward, after fetching a wheelchair for Orion. They were given incredible care and were taken to a room, one with soft lights and pastel blue walls. Eden stood back as his mother was changed into a hospital gown, watching and unsure of what to do with himself. Once all the nurses had hooked his mother up to IV's and had made sure everything was going smoothly, they left, and the couple seemed to take a breath and finally take notice of their son. Lucian walked over and picked him up, taking him back to the chair that was next to the bed, where he sat the boy like normal on his daddy's knee. "Are you scared?" Orion had asked, giving him a weak smile as he tried not to let his discomfort show. 

"Nuh uh." Eden shook his head, leaning over to let his mother kiss his cheek. "Well, maybe just a little." Lucian chuckled then and reassured his son that omegan bodies were made for giving birth, and that there was nothing he had to worry about in terms of his mother's health. They were there for hours, each minute that ticked down making everyone more eager to see the little one. Orion's contractions were closer together, and Lucian had had to move his son to the other knee so that his mate could properly grip and break his hand. It seemed like it was all a dream to Eden, as he watched an alpha doctor and some nurses get between his mother's legs. He hated how his mommy screamed and cried, but his father kept telling him it was okay. A new sound broke into the room after one seemingly enormous push from Orion- a tiny whimper, then followed by a chorus of wailing. Eden's eyes followed the little thing as it was taken to be checked, then was handed back to its mother. "An alpha." Orion said, voice breaking as he started to cry.

Lucian gave a prideful hum, knowing that his seed had produced what was going to be another strong alpha in their family. The baby was acquainted with father and brother, and was finally named Forge. Eden was allowed to hold his brother with his father's help, and he commented that the infant looked like a raisin, making his parents and the last remaining nurse in the room laugh. Calm had swept over the room by then, as it was getting late into the night and Forge now fed on his first meal. Lucian kissed on his omega son while he watched his mate breastfeed the child. Animal instinct was etching the word "protect" into his mind, and it made him wrap himself around his child and lean forward to place a dominant hand on his new sons back. 

After the birth, Eden had a lot of things he had to get used to. Of course, when they found out they were expecting, the guest bedroom had been made into a nursery, but the young boy had no idea how much time his parents would spend in that room. If he was honest with himself, he felt a little left out, too young to help but too old to need constant attention like the baby either. He didn't want to be a brat and upset his parents, especially daddy, but what if they liked baby Forge better than him? What if daddy gave up on the idea of mating with him? After all, he was still too young for pups... His little mind just raced as he sat in his bedroom floor with a stuffie in his arms. He could hear Lucian and Orion cooing from the other room, soothing the infant who had just been crying. the baby was about two months old then. Two whole months of Eden feeling a little more alone than usual. 

Without even meaning to, he began to cry, hiding his face in his plush panda bear. Not wanting the scent of his tears to alert his daddy, he slid underneath his bed and sniffled into the bear, telling himself he was just being a needy crybaby. It was too late though, and Lucian had almost immediately picked up on his son's tears. Alphas had an acute sense of smell that could pick up on many things in omegas, including who they were mated to, if they were crying or upset, if they were happy, and when they were in heat, of course, they gave off that intoxicating smell just for alphas. 

The door opened to the child's room and Eden could see his fathers socked feet walk around the room, stopping at the edge of his bed before he crouched down. "Angel, what are you doing under there? Why are you crying?" He asked with genuine concern, his primal mind repeating that he needed to comfort the omega and protect him from whatever had caused him to weep. The boy simply shook his head and did his best to hide another sniffle and wave of tears. Lucian knit his brows together and reached under, pulling the boy out and directly into his arms. The stuffie was dropped and replaced with his daddy, the omega giving in and hugging his father tight. 

"Baby, please tell me what's wrong. You know daddy never wants to see you upset. It hurts alphas hearts to see their omegas cry like this." Eden curled his little fingers into the mans t-shirt, debating whether he should tell the truth or not. Ultimately, he decided that he must tell him, or else daddy would somehow find out anyway, and he'd be in trouble for lying or, as daddy called it, "not telling the whole truth." After working up the courage, he pulled back and glanced at his fathers eyes before confessing that he felt like his new brother was taking up all the room in his parents hearts and leaving none for him. 

Lucian's heart practically crumbled at that, leaving him wondering if he was really that bad of a father. "Oh, sweetheart. I'm so sorry you felt like that. I promise you that your mother and I will never stop loving you. Newborn babies are just a lot of work and require loads of time with their mommies and daddies." He was stroking the back of his son's hair, urging him closer so that he could plant a deep kiss to his lips. He realized that he and his mate really had been so busy with the newborn that he hadn't even properly kissed his son like this in a couple weeks. No wonder he felt so alone. 

After mentally kicking himself, Lucian knew he had to make it up to his little angel. "You know what? We're going to have play time now. Take off your clothes and panties and daddy will be right back with some toys. It'll be just the two of us, okay?" At that, a smile broke through on Eden's tear-stained face, and he tackled his father in another hug before getting up and pushing his skirt to the floor. The alpha chuckled at the boys eagerness, though he couldn't blame him, and went to first let his mate know what was happening, and then to retrieve some toys. Usually, he liked to tell his son that omegas didn't need toys to relieve themselves when they had an alpha to do the job, but he wanted to make his baby feel especially good after being neglected, so he brought back a small vibrator. 

The boy was waiting on the bed, the scent of his wetness hitting the alphas nose as soon as he entered the room. "Aw, you're already wet for me, sweetheart? Good, daddy's already getting hard for you too." Eden was instructed to suck his father's cock as the alpha stroked and soothed his hand over the boys hair and cheeks. When he was nice and hard, he had the boy bend over the bed, letting his father look right into that little pussy. He hummed in delight, running the vibrator over his son's clit, making him squeak and wiggle his bottom. "This belongs to me, baby." He tapped the toy to his cunt again. "All mine. Someday my cock will fill you right up and you'll have pups just like your mommy. Thats a promise." 

Eden was shivering at this point, slick literally dripping from his folds. Lucian raised an eyebrow and wondered what he would look like once he had his first heat, given that he was already so wet now. Finally, he gave the boy what he was so starved for, sliding his cock between his thighs, where he began to thrust, the tip of his length rubbing against the most sensitive part of his child's body. Once he had set a nice rhythm, he reached around and pressed the vibrator to his clit, keeping this up until they had both came. As usual, the boy begged for cuddles, and Lucian never said no to that.


	3. Happy Birthday, Eden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for my long absence from writing. I happened to come down with a sinus infection and missed quite a bit of work, so I haven't felt up to writing in a while. Hopefully this chapter will convince you to forgive me. Enjoy.
> 
> -Ghoul

Out of all the things Eden could have wanted on his eighth birthday, he never expected to have a surprise party thrown for him. After all, he'd already been given so much attention from the time he'd woken up that morning that he didn't think anything else would come of the day other than maybe some cupcakes and presents after dinner, when his father had been home and they'd all had a chance to wind down for the evening. 

So, when his father called the school and had a note given to his teacher, instructing her to take Eden to the pick up line after school that day instead of the school bus, the boys surprise was genuine. Had his father really taken off of work early just to bring his son home as a special treat? He almost never got to see his father on weekdays until he was home from work, so this was truly an exciting occasion. His happiness only grew when the last bell rang and the calm voice of his teacher coaxed everyone into a neat little line to leave for the day. Clutching his shiny backpack over his shoulder, he all but skipped to the front doors behind his class. 

While he waited on his fathers familiar black car, he readjusted his bag to the other shoulder to show off the "Birthday Boy" pin he'd been given that morning when his class had sang to him. It was fastened to his cotton shirt and he wanted his daddy to see it! After what seemed like absolute ages, his car finally pulled up and he was helped into his car, his father waving thanks and flashing a smile to his teacher. "DADDY!" Eden exclaimed, throwing himself over the ottoman to hug the alpha.

The man's chest rumbled with laughter as he rubbed his sons back and planted numerous kisses atop his head. "Hello, my little angel. Put your seatbelt on, we've got some errands to run." He feigned an exaggerated pout. "Small price to pay for me being able to pick you up today." Eden, however, grinned from ear to ear as he fastened the seatbelt over his lap. "That's okay, daddy!" Another chuckle from his father came at that, and he marveled over the rainbow colored pin on his son's chest as they pulled away from the school. 

In truth, Lucian didn't have many errands, but he made up a few things like getting gas, where he topped off his mostly full tank, stopping by the bank where he withdrew some money to put aside for a trip to the mall that the family had been planning for the weekend, and a stop at the post office to check for mail. He even stopped by a drive-thru to treat his baby to a corndog. All this, to ensure his mate at home had enough time to receive peers and friends of Eden's for the birthday party that was already set up at home. 

Finally, after stowing away the post office keys in the car, he announced that they were going home and let his son take his hand, humming pleasantly when he felt that little mouth mindlessly suck on his father's long fingers. He had quite a few plans for this little party, and Eden's warm tongue had reminded him of them.

Once home, Lucian made quite the show of loudly closing the car doors and talking to Eden enough to alert everyone inside to hide, which they did. It was quiet and seemingly empty when he opened the front door for the two of them, though he called out for his mate, commenting afterwards that "he must be upstairs with your little brother." He was smirking when he was almost immediately proven wrong, with heads and hands popping up almost everywhere, behind doorways and from around the couch and coffee table. Eden startled a bit and backed up into his father's legs as everyone yelled out, "Surprise!" 

His bewidlerment was gone as soon as it came, however, because his little face split into a smile as he ran to his group of friends, all of them giggling and squealing together like the young omegas they were. Orion was the next to receive a hug, and many "thank you"'s from Eden, though his mother quickly shook his head and said, "You're welcome, baby, but I can't take credit. The party was all your daddy's idea." 

The alpha's heart swelled when Eden turned on his heel and ran back to his father, little feet pounding on the carpet, and into his arms to thank him. The kiss they shared then spoke enough for the both of them, their tongues momentarily playing with the other's. Eden was set down then, and the party began. There were a few rounds of Monopoly, some music and dancing, some dress up, and finally, Orion gathered everyone to the kitchen for presents. There was a gathering of about eight different gifts, all shapes and sizes, wrapped in various pinks and purples and blues. 

Orion, of course, snapped as many pictures as he could of the children, even getting some of Forge, who had joined them in his high chair once he'd woken up from his afternoon nap. Lucian was absorbing all the glee in the room, unable to wipe the smile off his face. He just thrived off seeing his family so happy and his son so full of wonder. He was also getting quite tight in his pants, as he realized it was time for cake and ice cream. Earlier in the day, when Orion had been working in the kitchen and baking the cake, the alpha had insisted he spill some of his seed into the batter and frosting. He had to make sure they were getting some sort of nutrients amongst all that sugar, after all.

After the candles were lit and then blown back out, he took each plate from his mate as every slice was cut and each swirl of ice cream was scooped out, setting one in front of each child, leaving the biggest piece of cake for the special boy. He sat back and finally got to watch all the rugrats enjoy their treats, knowing his son would recognize the flavor of his father's seed and relish in it. Apparently, though, spilling twice into the batter and once into the frosting wasn't enough for his son, because he was being waved over and whispered to after the boy had taken one bite of cake. 

Lucian raised one eyebrow at his request, but nodded immediately, giving a growl of approval. "Children," He started, earning the gaze of every child at the table, paired with little mouths formed into 'o's and rimmed with blue from the frosting. "Eden has a special request for his cake, so let's be polite and wait until he's got it to finish eating." He was met with no arguments or whining as he unzipped his jeans, reminding him once again why he loved omegan children so much.

He could sense the curiosity in the young boys and girls, and their stares only made him harder. Let them look. Let them see what their own fathers could be giving them. He had pulled himself out and was now stroking it on, looking up with a grin when he heard the shutter of a camera, finding Orion taking pictures of all the kiddies drooling over a real alpha cock. He would have been a bit embarrassed at how quickly he came, if it hadn't been in front of children, but all those big eyes watching him swell had sent him quite easily, squirting quite like icing over Eden's slice. The boy leaned in and obediently cleaned the cock like he had been taught and proceeded to dig right in, joined by the other children.

After that, parents came one by one to take home their kids, and finally, it was just the four of them. Orion was working on putting the baby to bed, when Lucian scooped up his son amidst his new toys and brought him up the stairs. "Did you have a good birthday, sweet one?" He asked as he undressed the boy and used a tissue to wipe the remaining blue from his mouth. Eden nodded vigorously, leaning in, a bit lovesick, and nuzzling right into his daddy's scent gland. "It was the best. I'm so lucky you're my daddy, daddy." 

Again, pride burst into bloom amid the alpha's chest, and it didn't fade as he got his son ready for bed, tucked him in, and began rubbing his little cunt under the sheet. "You're going to have sweet dreams, my angel. Mommy will be in soon to nurse you. Daddy loves you will all his heart. Just..yes," He coaxed his son on when he spread his legs and whined softly. "Just release, little one." He didn't have to say it again, either, the boy finding his orgasm soon after, cunt throbbing under his father's touch. By then, he was already falling asleep when Lucian left and was replaced with his mate, who pushed his nipple into the child's mouth.


End file.
